Counting Down the Nights - A Five Nights at Freddy's Adventure!
by Eric T. M
Summary: This is Counting Down the Nights, a Five Nights at Freddy's Fancfiction that throws every location in the series into one, pitting every character against one another!
1. Part 1

Old, abandoned pizza joint, what makes you so scary? Is it the heartless robots that inhabit you? The lonely air of the moonlit AI? The number of dead bodies stored in the freezers?

But it is all that error that attracts me to you. That drags me through your doors. And makes me want to hug you guys. Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie. You're all so cute.

Can I have a hug?

I don't remember why I was out in the middle of nowhere at such a time as 9:45PM. But I'm glad I was.

I walked past the half-shining half-sparking sign of the pizzeria. I looked back. But the lights just went on about their business. My phones buzzed. But there were no texts. Nor calls. Nor alarms. A warning, however.

I kicked the snow off my boots. It was the middle of winter. The ground was covered in a layer of snow. But not a thick one. I sat against one of the parking bumps. No cars to my left. Or to my right. No cars at all. Streetlights, though.

I ran my hand through my hair, before quickly placing the brown bear hat back atop it. The door creeked open, and I was expecting, like, the CEO or manager to come stretching as he walked to the hotel across the lot. But no. It was just the wind.

I exhaled a cough. Stood back up. And approached the door. I steadied myself against the glass as I entered the pitch-black building. Was that... a pair of bright blue eyes? Staring at me? No! it was urely just my imagination! Or some sort of light trick!

I took a deep breath in. And held it. I looked around. An order desk? And an oven? Shone to my view, thanks to one light behind the desk. The door slammed shut behind me. I ran back to it and tried to jerk it open. But all that happened was making noise. No, it didn't open.

I heard a clack. Like teeth slamming together. Reptilian jaws snapping shut on a mouse. But no squeak. The squeak came from me. Inside me. I turned the flashlight on on my phone. But no. I didn't want to drain my phone battery. But I didn't really want to use my phone either.

I turned it off. Turned on my actual flashlight. I heard whispering behind me... Or was it beside me... Or in front? A canine howl. A rooster's alarming tune. A burly grunt.. A bear. I looked to the upper level. I could swear that I could see a purple paw in the dim light of the window.

CRASH! Out of nowhere, lightning struck. Illuminating the sillohette of a two-legged, chubby rabbit. And a pair of purple eyes glaring at me. But not like human eyes. Or even animal eyes. They were the devil's eyes. Dots. Merely dots.

I felt a cold metal on the back of my neck. A sharp prick on the front of it. But whatever was attacking me was too fast to be noticed. I slowly opened the door. A room. An organized, cheerful room. With hats lining tables. And craft sets stacked neatly against the wall. Flickering flourescent lights hanging from the ceiling.

A pair... No set. Of pink eyes stared at me from directly across the room. Before...

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped, screamed, and ran for the door.

A downright fat bear jumped out from behind the pile of boxes.

A fit-looking chicken, wearing a 'Let's Eat' bib, flicked on the lights and waved at me.

A matured, damaged fox, with oil dripping from his fingers... Red oil... I wouldn't believe it were blood. Was holding me back from escaping.

And that same rabbit creature, with a corner of his face ripped off, and a piece of ear sparking, jumped out from inside a giant gift box.

The bear threw a party hat onto my head. The chicken lit the candles of a cake. The fox continued to hold me still. Until I began to calm down.

And the rabbit held out a much smaller. But still large. Gift bag to me.

The fox-thing let me go when I had proven that I wasn't scared. On the inside, I was peeing myself. Possibly on the outside, too. But they didn't seem to notice if I was. Felt like I was.

"Thanks for stopping by! We were so lonely!" the bear cheered. "My name if Freddy. Freddy Fazbear. This is my pizza place!"

I nodded, sweating.

The chicken held the unusually terrifying, flaming cake out to me. "Want some? It's homemade!"

I kindly declined. Although it did smell very sweet.

"By the way, I'm Chica." she. The chicken, I mean. Smiled.

"Arr! I be the famous Foxy! Foxy the Pirate, 'eh!" the fox hilariously commented.

It was a nice change from being downright petrified. Made me chuckle.

My chuckle made him smile.

This guy was growing on me.

The rabbit smiled at me. But no comments came from him.

"He's... lost his voice chip, mate. The poor guy." Foxy frowned.

I frowned too. I was really looking forward to hearing what he had to say. He just looked so overjoyed!

Although I didn't dare give them the oppurtunity to download my voice.

"Don't be scared." Freddy supported. "We're not here to hurt you."

"We've all just..." A blip. "Just been here so long, we've decayed." Foxy patted my back with his ungrafted, metal hand.

I wanted to help them. Repair and rebuild them. But I sure as heck didn't want to stay with them.

"Still not hungry?" Chica asked.

I shook my head. Now that my ability to hold down food had more-or-less returned, I was starving.

The rabbit passed me a piece of cake. And I accepted it. It was pretty dang good cake.

"Good cake, matey?" Foxy asked.

I nodded, smiling. Still chewing.

"Glad ye' like it. We made it just for you?"

I dared, "Y-you knew I was coming?"

Foxy shook his head.

Freddy explained, "We've been making cakes ever since this little place got shut down. In hopes of finding someone to help us bring it back to glory."

My face was neutral. And that's exactly how I felt. It was sad. But I could see why it was shut down.

I would totally help them, though. Starting by making that bunny a voice chip. "By the way, he's Bonnie." Foxy explained.

"Isn't that a girl name?"

"I thought that too." he laughed.

The next night was a Monday night. I told my mom I was going for a sleepover-study date with my friends. But in reality, I was going back to Freddy's. And after a lot of work at the computer lab at school, too.

I knocked on the door, and Freddy happily opened it for me. "Haha! Hey kid!"

"How are you, Freddy?" I asked.

"F-..." He paused. "Y-you came back?" His tone slightly saddened.

"I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"B-... People... They never return..." he cried.

"I'm here, Freddy." I hugged him.

"Ye' sure are!" Foxy overjoyed.

I delivered the USB chip to the purple rabbit. Opened up his neck. Stuck it inside. I hoped I got his voice right. From what I saw, I gave him a voice based on his supposed age, girth, and other variables.

A not-quite high, not-quite deep, raspy, but not unclear voice boomed out, "I can speak, guys!"

I grinned at him.

"Oh my gosh! I love it! It sounds so Bonnie! So me! I love it even more than my last voice!"

I started laughing in pride. I was glad I got it right.

"Here! You didn't open this last time!" Bonnie handed me the gift bag again.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was just a bit shocked. No offense." I smiled, supportively.

"I don't blame you. Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to greet you." he pouted.

"Oh no. I understand. No worries."

I dug my hand into the bag. Inside was a box. Still big. Flat-ish. I opened the box, and what was inside hit me as a shock. A mask. Brown bear mask. Exactly like the robot animals. I gasped. "What is that!?"

"A keepsake. From us." Chica smiled.

"We hope you wear it with pride." Freddy said.

This scene was turning out a lot like Coraline*. I stepped back until I was cornered by the pile of boxes. "I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh, we're fine with that." Bonnie patted my shoulder. "Sorry to scare."

I didn't bother reply. The untrustworthy factor was back.

But I was determined to help these poor animatronics.

"Would ye'... like to leave?" Foxy asked, whimpering.

I shook my head.

"Y- ye're stayin'!?"

I nodded.

"I need some time... to think." I ran into the washroom and locked the door. I turned on the light, to see a bood-tinted toilet in front of me. I unzipped my jeans. Let myself dispense my liquid waste as I thought about where I was. About the conditions I was facing.

I conjured the pros and cons of accepting the gift. But I needed more education. I thought that, "Hey, they're nice robots. They must actually be sorry about this." I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yer' back, matey!" Foxy exclaimed.

I nodded. I was back. For sure. Didn't want to be, but I was.

"Want to play a traditional Freddy's game?" Freddy asked?

"Uh... What game?" I asked, curiously.

"Hide." Chica stated.

"And." Foxy.

"Seek." Bonnie.

"Do you know how to play with Freddy's Rules?" Freddy grinned.

"Explain." I ordered.

The chubby bear looked at the clock. "It's 2: 00 now. So.. That means... All of us robots will be working on finding you in your hiding spot."

I nodded. "Alright."

"If we find you, you lose. And we get to put the mask on you."

I gasped. "And i-if you don't find me?"

"Haha! I highly doubt we'll pass you up." Freddy laughed. "But if you do happen to hide until..."

"3:00." I demanded.

"5:00." he bidded.

"3:30."

"4:00."

"3:45."

"Fair enough. If we don't find you by 3:45AM, we'll never force you to wear the mask again. Only if you choose to."

I held out my hand. "Deal."

We shook.

"You have five minutes. Each time the red marker on your bracelet goes off, we temporarily freeze, and you have three minutes to find a new hiding spot. Also, we've removed you shoes so that they don't leave marks. No limits. No boundaries. Except that you must be inside the building." Freddy Fazbear explained.

I nodded. "Got it." And ran. I looked left and right. Anywhere where I could hide and lock myself inside. The bathroom? No, I would be found there. They would easily tear off the door. Kitchen? No. Chica would easily find me. She knew every square centimetre of that territory! The balcony? NO! I would die if I tried to jump from it! Broadcasst area? Oh, what the heck. I just needed to hide SOMEWHERE.

I ran into a striped tent and hid myself inside a cardboard box. Thought I was safe here for ten minutes... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... I heard a buzzing sound. Like machine parts turning. 3... I heard footsteps. Coming closer. Closer. Saw the hook on the rim of the box. I was dead. 2... Oh god! The floor gave out under me. I gasped. 1! The red marker flashed throughout the corridor around me. I shivered. Where was I? Suddenly, I was shot onto the balcony.

The counter on my watch was at 2 now... Looked left. Looked right. Climbed up the ladder and hid on top of the light stream. 1...

10... 9... 8... I knew I was in a very bad place. It was so obvious where I was. Anyone from the ground floor, the suite rows, and the balconies could see me. But I felt I was safe. 6... I heard clangs above me. Heard chuckling. Freddy's chuckling. 5... I backed myself up to the edge of the stream. 4... Felt his foot right above my head. 3... He tapped my shoulder! In shock, I jumped back. 2... I was falling for a scary long amount of time! Still falling... And... Fixed my position. But. CRACK! I lay there helpless. Given away. 1... FLASH!

I got up, to the best of my ability, and just ran. Ran to the most random place I could find. I ran to the ingridient cellar, the most off-the-path place I could find. I hid myself on the top shelf. Behind a wall of cans. And I hid well. 20 minutes now turned into 30. And then 40. It was 3:00 now. 45 minutes left. I saw the doorknob wiggle. Then FLASH!

I trampled past the eerily frozen Bonnie. Ran down the hall, which was filled with frozen robots. All four. I ran into the main lobby and hid in the broom closet. Maybe they would come this way? But I doubted. I ran past Chica trying to lock the door when she froze. I doubted they would think I was here. I was panting, when... FLASH! Green. Go. And the animatronics did as they were told.

3:10... 3:20... 3:30... But then, I felt the brush of a cold, metal claw on the back of my neck. "Yer' i-" I ran out, as fast as possible. "-t?" Foxy said, questioningly. He hadn't caught me yet! Fifteen more darned minutes! Now only ten! I ran back into the party room and hid in the pile of boxes where Freddy had been when we'd first met.

3:40... 5... I heard Chica's giggling right on the other side of the box stack. Her wing... reaching over my head. 4... I ducked under the play table. 3... I pushed up against the wall, activating a small secret compartment. 2... The empty masks and tattered suits in this room freaked me out even more than the living ones. A large, brown paw began to move on the seemingly dead robot. A head. Its eyes glowing. 1... A hook wrapped around my neck, slicing into my tender skin! FLASH!

The game was over, and within a blink, everything returned to normal. And I was sitting under the play table again. I stood up. "I won. Now, no more pestering me about creepy things."

"Congratulations!" Freddy cheered. "Sorry about that. We're still a little on-the-fritz."

I smiled at him. "I don't know how... But I forgive you. I brought some tools."

"Tools?" Foxy beamed.

"Yeah. I'll fix you all up."

Night two. Exactly ten o'clock.

Freddy, laying on his stomach, squishing the padding-filled sack up into my work zone, treated the entire procedure like a massage. I would've, too. If I were him.

Next came Bonnie. I stitched some fabric over his ripped face. Fixed up some internal wiring and positioning. And viola!

Next was Chica. Tightened her wrist. Fixed up her internal wiring. She was easy to deal with.

Foxy, unfortunately, was not too easy to repair. I was able to fix his orientation, but I had to take off his head to do so. Replaced his paw with a new, grafted one. And was able to stitch up the hole in his chest. But I couldn't graft his legs properly. Even when I tried my hardest.

He seemed to be fine with it. I was glad to have done them service.

Meanwhile, back at home, my older bro was beginning to worry about me when I wouldn't answer my phone. He checked my room. But I was not there. Checked the washroom. The only thing there was the cat in the litter box. He was terrified. "Eric?" he called.

He hopped on his bike and rode down the path, checking the tracking system that we shared on our phones. He knocked on the door to the pizzeria. The sound made me jump. I walked out and opened it for him. "Hi... brother...?"

"Eric! What the heck are you doing here!?" he screamed.

"Making friends." I said, hugging him.

"You're coming home right now! This place haas been banned for, what, ten years!?" he yelled.

"No. I want to stay. I've made friends."

"I'm proud of you, but this is no meeting place!"

"He's having a sleepover." Freddy explained, walking out of the room.

"He's what!? Y-your Freddrick Fazbear!" Gabriel gasped.

He nodded.

"In his defence, he's done us great service. The kid, I mean." Bonnie smiled.

"Want some pizza?" Chica asked.

"Yar' be missin' out!" Foxy pleaded.

"Can I stay with my friends?" I asked.

"Th-these are your f-friends!?" the not-quite grown man gasped.

I nodded.

"Fine. Only if I get to supervise you."

I fell asleep on Freddy's stomach. Foxy sleeping next to me. Bonnie sleeping across the room. And Gabriel hugging Chica for comfort.

The next night, I arrived at 7:00. Gabriel was still home. Thought I was at a school club. I ran through the doors and hugged all of my buddies.

Foxy attempted, "Kid, we thank ye' f' yer' help."

I chuckled. "Your welcome."

"I believe you be mature by now." he smiled.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well... kiddo... I be just a robot, but I have feelins' for ye'."

"Foxy!" I scoffed. "You're how old!?"

"About... 22... Or 32..." he blushed.

"You're lucky you're robotic."

Foxy grabbed my hand. While yer' still here... Can I make a request of you?"

After having time to think, I realized that I actually loved Foxy back. I stumbled for words.

"I know ye' be a young 'un, but... I want to... uh..."

"Yes, Captain?" I winked.

"I want ye' to..." he blushed.

"Look, I'll do anything you want me to." I smiled.

"I want to... go doggy with you."

I gasped. But then smiled. "What the heck. You're a robot. What harm can it do?"

Foxy and I hid inside his tent for about an hour, just cuddling. Kissing. Doggying.

Electrifying he was. I smiled. "You're pretty sexy, Foxy. I mean, for a homo robot."

"Ye' think so?" he chuckled.

I nodded. So thick. Stiff. Tight. Could my skin hold it in?

Later in the night, around 9:00. After eating a huge pizza between all of us. We played Mix and Match with the robots. They were surprisingly okay with it. Freddy's head on Chica's body. Bonnie's ears on Foxy, who was on top of Freddy's thick fat body.

I gave each of the animatronics a nice, friendly kiss. Especially Foxy and Freddy. I gave the bear a squishy hug. Ran my fingers over Foxy's masculine exterior. Hugged Chica, squishing her cheeks. And massaged Bonnie's shoulders before it was time to leave.

Night four. Ten o'clock.

After another round of 'enjoyment' with Foxy, we went on to playing Spin the Bottle. My spin. Freddy.

I crawled over to the big bear and gave him a strong hug. Followed by a mouth-open kiss. And I loved it.

Foxy went and got me picked. Again, we cuddled shortly. Drooling into each other's mouths. I spit Foxy's drool out, because it was most definetely not safe to swallow.

Chica got to flirt with Bonnie.

And then Bonnie nearly ate my face when he tried to kiss me.

But it was fun. No Gabriel. He was stuck in the Office doing homework.

Little did he know that one of the robots was not nice. He saw a golden yellow flash in the reflecction of the window. He srugged it off as a spark from the run-down environment.

Foxy and I worked on repairing the lights. There was lots to do.

Freddy worked on fixing the main generator. The pizzeria quickly lit up.

Bonnie and Chica cleaned the place all up.

And before we could tell, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was back to its former glory! ...Almost. All of us worked together on fixing the lit-up sign on the roof. It was lots of fun. Best clean-up I ever did. Done? Not quite.

We celebrated with delicious pizza. Tomorrow would be the day this place came back into business. Or so we all hoped. We worked tirelessly on ads and flyers. I ran around the entire town hanging them up. And what do you know? We got three families! Twelve customers!

The fifth night. Closing time. Eight twenty PM.

Celebrating a successful day of friendly business over pizza, we continued to spiff up the place. I went to the grocery store to buy ingridients. Although the pizzeria's stock never seemed to perish for eternity.

And I was back by ten! I placed the brand-new lock on the door and proceeded inside. The place looked great! So different from before.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, but no one was there. Just the robots fooling around. I chuckled and turned back.

Burning sparks singed my cheeks. Shards of glass cut into my eyelids. Hot plastic burned my skin.

When I dared open my eyes, a golden bear was tying my appendages at the seems. "No!" I tried to cry. But no... No sound. I struggled. But that just resulted in me falling over.


	2. Part 2

I dared open my eyes. The stinging pain of cut glass cut into my eyes, but I could move freely. I struggled in my position, but sharp, metal wires were cutting the circulation from my joints. "What do you think we should do with him?" a high-pitched, yet masculine voice asked with a feminine tone to it, as if it were a woman asking her friends between purses to buy.  
"Goldybear brought him in, but... I have no idea why..." a young female voice said in a monotone.  
"I know why..." a voice finished. It sounded downright demonic.

"Hey, when did this place get spiffed up?" a boy with large hands and a small bit of a belly asked himself as he walked across the street next to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He approached the door.  
"I'm sorry, we're closed today." Freddy said to the young man as he made it to the door. He sounded desperate.  
"You look great, Freddy!" the boy cheered.  
"Wait... M-Matty?" Freddy gasped.

"What do you think they could be doing to him!?" Bonnie hyperventilated.  
"Relax, Bonnie, he's a good kid. I'm sure he'll be fine." Chica smiled, giving a nervous chuckle that substituted as the disclaimer of what she just said.  
"Guys!" Gabriel screamed. The room went silent. "We need to stop freaking out and start doing something about this! My bro has been kidnapped, and a Balloon Boy character left us a letter!"  
The letter read "We've seen your joint get revived. We're sorry for this inconvinience, but in order to prevent your re-opening from jeapordizing our business, Fred-E's Pizza is taking the measure and has kindly enlisted the help of your business manager. Signed, Fred-E's Pizza's Animatronic Cast." An old-styled child-like figure animatronic had given Freddy the note at the doorway.  
Now, Freddy was freaking out over the misfortune of my disappearence. Could the place survive without me? He was determined to Save Me, because I saved all of his friends. I had faith in him, and the rest of them. They would come.

"Guys, I told the story to our old regular. He's willing to help us. He grew a lot, too." Freddy walked into the Storage Room, smiling.  
"Who?" Foxy asked, cocking his head in dog-like curiosity.  
"Me!" Matty walked in and dropped his backpack on the ground next to the doorway. His arms were like a bodybuilder's and his legs were diamond-shaped. Two plates bulged in his shirt, and his little belly made him look even stronger, somehow.  
"Wow, I remember that face! Matthew!" Bonnie grinned.  
"I haven't been here since I was a kid. You guys got fixed up." he said.  
"Yeah, this guy named Eric is responsible. He has such a golden heart." the rabbit smiled.  
"Gabby, this is Matty." Freddy cross-introduced.  
"Nice to meet you." they said in unison, shaking hands.

A lanky figure stood in front of me. As I watched its head turn, it seemed to move more robotically than even the animatronics. Crack. Squeak. Crunch.  
A tall figure that looked amost human wore a violet blazer and a purple scarf wrapped around his neck up to his nose. Golden eyes shone through gaps in his long, messy, indigo hair.  
A broken Freddy-like figure stared at me with its black hole eyes, of which dripped down its fabric surface. Black ooze flowed out of its mouth. Its head was cocked, not unnaturally, but creepily.  
"What do you want from me!?" I tried to scream, but nothing came out of the mouth that clasped open with the movement of my jaw.  
"Looks like he has something to say." the purple-dressed man's one-sided smirk tugged on my nerves, of which seemed to be sparking like wires.  
"Don't get bitten." the lanky, masked... thing... laughed.  
I felt a cold, yet soft touch against my lip. The pain flooded out of me as I felt the hot metal being pried from my face. "Speak."  
"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to remain calm. I survived a game of Hide and Seek with Freddy's crew... This is nothing... right?  
"I'm helping out in this business. You see, your friends back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... they're killers. Sorry to say, but even once repaired, they can't be trusted." the man said in a realistic voice. "I assume a formal introduction would help you trust me. People around here know me as Indigo."  
"Great, name's Eric." I said, pulling on the sharp wires as I felt cold metal collide with warm blood.  
"I'll go on. We're a new place on the block, Fred-E's Pizza. I'm not really the owner, but I'm a security guard. Anyway, the point is, Freddy Fazbear's re-opening is jeapordizing our steady business." Indigo explained in a monotone.  
"I can tell you want me to trust you, but... something about you seems untrustworthy." I glared right into his eyes... Eyes...?

"Okay, so here's the plan," Gabby laid it down. "Matthew and Freddy will break down the door, Foxy can use his running speed to grab Eric and get him the hell out of there, Bonnie can use his guitar music as a distraction, Chica can use her lighter weight to take me to the security cameras, and I'll hotwire them."  
Everyone gave an understanding grunt with a nod.  
"Let's go, then!" Matty grabbed the keys off the the table and lead the group outside into the largest van in the parking lot.  
"Should we bring some pizza, in case we get hungry?" Bonnie asked, innocently. Everyone turned to look at him with one eyebrow cocked.  
Whirr... Click. Two metal eyelids blinked open back in the Storage Room.

BAM! Even I, from the Security Room- if a hallway leading into a doorless room can be called that- could hear the crash. Indigo jumped. "Someone's with us, now!" He turned his neck and chest to look behind him. "Mangle, keep our guest company. Master, go to your box and spy on the intruders. Gold... I don't have a job for you. Just come with me."  
A furless head that looked somewhat like a white Foxy hung down from a wire. Its single eye blinked, but it did not do anything other than that. I tried to scan the area within my view, but the darkness and the robot in front of me mmade that difficult.  
"Hi there." A mock-masculine voice said from behind me. A mangled mess of animatronic parts crawled out in front of me. A smaller endoskeleton than I was used to was connected to the mangle of parts. "I'm Faux." A bowtie twisted on what appeared to be a neck. "But people call me Mangle."

Freddy and Matthew went seperate ways. Gabby rode on Chica's back through a central hall way. And Bonnie took out his guitar that I repaired for him.  
I heard the tune, clashing with that of a music box. The twangs and growls of the guitar fighting against the chimes of the musical contraption.

Freddy's paws skidded on the polished checkers of the floor. "Who are you!?" a posh voice asked.  
"I'm Freddy Fazbear." My friend looked up at the voice's face. "You look just like me!"  
"I'm Freddy Fazbear." the Toy Animatronic said.  
"You're dead!" the original Freddy screamed. He tackled the Toy down to the floor. A crash sounded. He swung his arm and hit Toy Freddy in the cheek. The Toy flew across the small room.  
"Nice hit." The opposing bot got up and, crack!, pressed his head back into place. He rushed at Freddy and jumped. He put himself in a pencil dive position. Freddy, however, moved out of the way before being hit. The ungrafted foe crashed into the floor and tripped over, landing on a table.  
The friendly Freddy kicked the large opposing bear so hard the table rolled into the wall. Oil and sparks exploded all over the room as the robot's head was smashed between the wall and the edge of the table. The headless bot tried to run after Freddy, but Freddy flipped the body and stomped the stuffing out of it.

"Are you kidding me, that music is terrible. I can do much better. My music actually comes from my guitar, not a record in my chest." the feminine male voice from before complained. "I'll make it stop."  
"I hope my distraction is working." Bonnie wished. "But... what if it DOES work!?" He gasped. "This is for Eric and the whole gang! I can't chicken out now!"  
"Oh... so you're the one making this racket." the voice said rudely.  
Bonnie looked over. "Hey! You look like a female version of me!"  
"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can call me a girl, bitch." the Bonnie-impersonator scoffed.  
"I don't really have a preference. I know Foxy's with Eric, but..." Bonnie caught himself. "Hey! Don't get me off track!"  
"It wasn't my fault you got distracted." the feminine Bonnie character said. "And, I'll have you know that Faux is autosexual."  
"I don't even care! What's your name!?" Bonnie raised his voice. "And who the heck is Faux!?"  
"My name's Bon-Bon. But I prefer Toy." the rabbit character responded.  
"I challenge you to a guitar-off! If I win, you give Eric back to us and leave us alone!" Bonnie yelled, feeling determined.  
"And if I win?" Toy asked, rousingly.  
"I-I didn't think that far..." Bonnie sighed, nervously.  
"If I win, we get to make Eric into one of us, and all of you have to rot back in your stinking pizzeria. Deal?" Toy proposed.  
Bonnie froze. Would he really risked that? "D-deal..." he sighed.  
Bonnie put his paw to his guitar, as did Toy Bonnie. He strummed as a test, as did his opposer.  
"I must say, you're cute when you're nervous." Toy smirked, chuckling rudely.  
"Don't flatter me!" Bonnie yelped, a wave of confidence coming over him. "But thank you."  
The two rabbits hopped onto the stage, and plush toys gathered around.

A gloved finger lifted my chin. I was now being forced to look directly at the mess with two heads. "You know, Eric, it was a mistake choosing to revive those robots. They're killers." I averted my eyes.  
"Don't make me get that mask again." Mangle chuckled, slightly maniacally. "Sit still and look at my eyes." It was hard, because one eye and the other were on different heads at different ends of my vision.  
"Eirc, right? Yeah, I remember Indigo saying that... Regardless, I'm responsible for keeping you entertained, so I'll talk with you about anything you like." the mangled creature said, still chuckling in its tone.  
One head looked longingly at the other. "Lookin' good today, Faux. Both of you." Both heads turned to glare at me again.  
"Wanna talk? Let's talk about untying me." I grunted. "The wires are cutting into my skin. If you want me to help you, you'd best loosen them before they cut my main artery."  
"Oh, silly boy. You're worth more dead than alive around here." The creature broke out into laughter. "Either way, you're a big help to us. Or... are you?"  
Faux investigated me. It put a finger on the back of my ear. I cringed in discomfort.  
"Stop that." I growled.  
The creature picked the mask up from the floor and put it close enough to my face that I could feel the pain flow in slowly via sparks. I started to tear up from pain. I looked at Faux through my tear-blurred vision. "Alright, alright! Just not the mask!"  
He tossed it back and it landed on a counter after hitting the wall. "Haha! It's nice to be in full control!" He cleared his voice emulator and continued. "Now, boy... Where do I begin... That bear, for one... I heard around that at one point he forced the duck to make pizzas out of dead bodies. Have you, by any chance, had a pizza while you were there?"  
I thought back to the evident non-perishability of the stock. The pizza tasted normal, but... "I don't believe you."  
"Obviously you've heard of the Bite of '87. Let me explain; a long time ago, that impersonator was playing with a kid and, with his free will, bit the kid in the head with those sharp... oh so rozor sharp teeth..." Faux pressed a sharp object of some kind into the back of my ear, one of my sensitive spots. A tear fell from my eye to my lap, where it burned through my uniform pant leg like a hot spark. "You would trust someone like that over a caretaker like me?"  
I could hear Faux's servos and circuits whirring and click-clacking. Every words was blurred by static, but I could hear it perfectly. "Shut... up..." I was beggining to sweat.  
"Oh no, let's go on. You need to be informed. You're the one who revived those monsters." Faux pressed his fake face up against mine. I leaned back as far as a could. Its mouth opened and a sound came out, but when it was fully open I could see Faux's glove operating it like a puppet.  
"That duck-thing... It knew full well what it was getting into." it said.  
"Are you talking about Chica? She's a chicken, FYI!" I rebelled. The wires tugged on my hands and ankles and I yelped. Would I die of blood loss, or lead poisoning, or would they dismantle me while I lived?  
"Chica, that's it. A chicken, you say? Well, regardless, she was minding her business, delivering pizzas, and suddenly, out of nowhere, she followed a child into the washroom, and the child never came out. That was shortly before the place was apprehended for lack of sanitaria."  
I gulped. Had I been lied to? Did my unknowing when performing my actions count as a sin? Should I be guilty for reviving a monster like that?  
I knew the place shut down, but I never knew why. I thought it was funding... Was I a monster?  
"And... and Bonnie. Did you ever here the story of the Purple Guy?" Faux looked at me as if I were an innocent child. I grasped onto the thought that I was innocent. But it was becoming more and more slippery.  
I nodded, shakingly. "Well, the 'Purple Guy' was that indigo rabbit." Faux gestured his uncovered skull to show sympathy for me.  
"I wouldnt've thought..." I uttered, my jaw weighted like an anchor.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but everything you know about that place was told to you by killers, trying to make up a decent alibi." Faux cocked both his eyebrows as if giving a more modern or common gesture of minimal sympathy.


	3. Part 3

"This place is changed…" a monotone voice said. The sound echoed throughout the small storage room. "It's cold…"

The speaker slowly got up from his seated position on the edge of the table. "Why is everybody staring at me?" He walked to the door and extended his hand to open it. He glared at the non-lustrous metal of his hand… "Oh my god… What happened to me?"

He stepped out into the large, open room. The long tables were lined cheerfully with striped cones. Everything seemed as it was before… Except that it looked so modern, and… lonely… Where were the three or four performers from before? What happened to make him fall asleep so long?

Faux had my chin in his glove so that I couldn't move my head. I glared at it with anger, my mouth in a snarl. But on the inside, my sanity was hanging from one thread that was being threatened by the knife of fear.

"Shall we go on? ...Let's..." he chuckled grimly. "Let's see... After the incident... and the place having been shut down, we tried to give them a home here, but... They were so rebelious, we had to let them go. They did this to me! The one bot I ever loved ripped me apart with his blade."

I was starting to tear up. So many emotions, questions, conflicts raced through my mind. "I-I had no idea... Faux, is it? I'm sorry... I never knew any of that... I'm... I'm so bad..." Tears ran down my face in a stream. Faux swiped his glove across my cheek and wiped a tear.

"And, that's why you need to help us." His tone sounded so empathetic... A voice I could trust. "Please, I'll let you go if you promise to send those bots back to where they belong... I know you worked hard on them, but... Do the right thing and take them out of their wretched commision."

I nodded. What else could I do after hearing all that? Faux had evidence to support what he'd said... I lapped the blood from my wrists as they were untied. "Thank you... I'm sorry..."

"Can I get you some gauze for that?" Faux asked with a friendly tone.

I stepped into the room and felt the thick oil delay my foot's contact with the checkered floor. I gasped to see a broken body piled in the corner. I looked from left to right... But nothing...

I ventured into a hallway to find Freddy Fazbear. I clenched my fist to my side. I growled under my breath at the sight. I could feel my warm tears dripping down my cheeks. "You... m-monster..."

His ears perked with the sound of my voice. "Eric? You're alive!" He began laughing. He turned around to see me crying. "Are you... crying? What did they do to you?" He knealt down and wiped a tear from my cheek.

His touch felt so soft and comforting, but I knew now what those paws had done. I slapped his paw away with force. "Get away from me! You murderer!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Eric. I'm friendly. I would never hurt anyone, especially not you."

"LIAR!" I screamed, and pounded him in the head with the closest object in my reach, a fire extinguisher. The clang was magnified by the metal-on-metal contact. I stared at the slight dent in Freddy's head.

Suddenly, his eyes faded to black and white dots appeared where his pupils once were. It glared at me demonically. SMASH! I yelped as I hit the hard wall with my shoulder blades. The bear pounced on top of me and raised a paw behind him, as if to charge force into it.

"Freddy, don't hurt me!" I flung my arms over my face desperately. "Don't prove to me that you're a shameless killer, Fazbear!"

His paw came at me like a bullet, clasping my neck until I had to worry if I would die in his grasp. I squirmed and kicked, landing a few footsteps on the bot's body, but not with enough power to do any helpful damage.

He grasped onto my shoulder and started pulling on it. W-would he take me apart and use my parts for scraps? I wrapped my hands around his arm and tried to stop him, but he continued to attempt to pry me open.

Bonnie flared his guitar to the cheering audience. Toy ran his hand over his and made a loud noice that I could hear from within Freddy's grasp. The cheering plush audience bounced and hopped to the drumbeats from the speakers.

Bonnie played his guitar with his heart. If he would have had one. He played each note to its fullest, to a rhythm so precise, yet fast, and rave-like that the audience of toys couldn't help but dance along.

Toy Bonnie played a friendly, build-up-and-drop-style song, and when the drop came, the room exploded. Streamers bursted and hats went flying.

The plushies had made their decision. Toy won. Thankfully, Bonnie had lost. I would never have to see him or the other animatronics again at this rate.

Because I would be dead!

Shards of glass scattered as the camera hit the ground. "Three down," Gabby said quietly and Chica lowered him to the ground.

"It's surprisingly quiet. Why is there music playing?" Chica asked. "Oh, never mind, it stopped... But, surely you hear that music box..."

"Yeah, I do. And the crashing and crying... I hope Eric and Matthew are alright." Gabriel sighed. "I hope."

"Huh!? Why is Camera 2-B down now!? Is someone taking them down!?" Indigo yelled to himself. He jumped out of his chair. Grabbed a flashlight. And headed at a run out into the hallway.

His trench coat flapped behind him as he traversed the labyrinth of halls until he found a boy tinkering with a wrench to the surface of the camera. "Freeze!"

"Uh-oh..." Gabby sighed.

"Crap, we're caught!" Chica screeched.

"You're damn right you are! I'll dismantle both of you!" He tossed a golden screwdriver in his hand. "Take this!" He launched it at the duo and it nearly hit Chica in the face, but it didn't. She ducked and it went right through Gabriel's legs.

"You go get the other cameras, I'll fend off this guy." Chica ordered. To that, Gabby nodded.

Indigo grabbed Chica by the neck and lifted her with ease with only one arm. He threw her into the wall, and as the wallpaper ripped from the force of her body, Indigo made chase for Gabby.

I panted- no, hyperventilated in fear as the angry bear debated his intellegence of which of my joints was the weakest link. I struggled to pry his strong paw away from my neck. He glared at me and flashed his teeth in a smirk.

He opened his mouth wide and...

"Freddy! Please, no!" I screeched. "I know what you did, stop now and you might be forgiven!"

He thrust his paw into my rib cage and I swear I heard a snap before everything went black.

"H-hey, I think he's waking up..." I heard a voice say. It's a voice that I hadn't heard before. I opened my eyes to a larger-than average boy, who looked to be just slightly older than me. "So, you're the guy who fixed all these guys up, 'eh?"

"W-who's asking?" I stuttered.

"I'm Matthew," he began. "But you can call me Matty. You alright?"

I could barely feel my face, my blood rushing through my body was the only thing I could really feel anything of. "I don't know."

Freddy rushed in and peered at me in my state of numbness. "Hey! You woke up!"

"FREDDY FAZBEAR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"P-please be quiet. We're in a bit of danger here." he insisted.

"You tried to fucking kill me!" I yelped.

"I-I know... I'm sorry..." he pleaded. "Why did you hit me with that fire extinguisher?"

"Okay, I'm lost." Matthew said with a single blink of confusion.

"I've been told what you've all done." I growled.

"Who told you we killed anybdy?" Freddy asked, looking like he could b on the brink of tears if he had tear ducts.

"Faux. He told me." I told.

"You mean that Foxy-wannabe gayboy?" Freddy asked, unimpressed. "Why would you believe anything he's told you?"

"He had evidence, Fredbear." I stared him in the eyes, brow furrowed as feeling returned to my muscles.

"W-what did you just call me!? No, we don't speak that name!" the bear yelped, shocked.

"What are _you_ not speaking? You owe me the truth." I growled.

"Well, I can tell you the truth. And that's that anything the Toys tell you is likely a lie." he huffed. He put a hand on my back and helped me sit upright. He stared at me with a very saddened expression. Then, I found his arms wrapped around me in a tight bear-hug. And I loved it.

"Freddy..." I said, not having planned the rest of the sentence.

"What is it, Eric?"

"I-I'm so sorry... I should have never believed Faux." I wrapped my arms around the bear who already ahd his wrapped around me. "I'll fix up that dent when we get back home."

"What? Where's my hug?" Matthew asked, walking up to us.

"Eric, this is Matty. He helped us get in here to save you. But it looks like now, we need your help more than you need ours." Freddy explained.

"Nice to meet you, Matty." I held out my hand. He gripped it in a strong, large hand of his own. "Ooh... You're strong." I looked down at our hands intertwined, blushing.


	4. Part 4

A cute-faced, young, five-year-old kid waited at his seat for a waitress to deliver a giant pizza to his table. That waitress came, carrying one large, round tray over her head. "Happy birthday, kid!" the enthusiastic teenage girl smiled.  
"Hey, son!" a yellow bear walked up to the table. "How are you today? Happy birthday!"  
"I'm so happy you took me here for my birthday, daddy! I love you!" the small child giggled.  
"How's the pizza?" the father asked.  
"It's great!" the kid smiled, taking a bite.  
"C'mere, my boy." the yellow bear that had a friendly man inside of it picked up the kid, happily swinging him around.  
"Whee!" the kid cheered.  
Just then, another boy who was at the birthday party threw a paper airplane across the decent-sized diner. "I'll get it!" another boy, this one slightly older, yelped, as he ran backwards to try and catch the paper plane.  
CRASH! The quarterbacking kid crashed into the occupied suit! The spring-locks within the golden suit snapped into place, crushing the flesh and bone in their way! Screams of pain, shock, and ultimately terror echoed within the thin walls.  
The last thing the entertainer heard was a child's desperate scream, "DADDY!"

The child was then sent to live with his mother and older brother, neither of which had been informed of the cause of the boy's father's death, but only that it had happened. It took some prying, but the boy's prank-obsessed brother soon discovered that the boy had developed a fear. The boy hated talking about it, so he avoided it. He'd grown three years and was now turning eight, and on his eighth birthday...

His fear only grew and grew, his imagination taking over his judgement, each night scaring him more and more. He just wanted it to stop, no matter the cost. But, soon, the big day came.  
"Haha, hey, little bro... Can I talk to you?" the boy's brother asked.  
"Y-yeah...?" the shivering boy replied.  
"DL, come over here."  
"A-alright..." the boy, DL, walked over to his brother in the corner.  
The location was familiar. Everything DL looked at scared him, and he did his best to avoid looking at the two tall figures on the stage. He could not shake the idea that his father might still be trapped within these blood-stained walls. Well, perhaps they weren't blood-stained in reality, but it looked like it to his young, scared mind.  
"Heheh." As DL approached his brother, the older boy pulled out a mask that looked like my ally's face. "Boo!" the boy yelped, shocking his little brother.

Time seemed to flow forever, every second dragging on from fear. That, of course, didn't help as the end of the party approached. DL's brother picked him up and held him, similar to how his father used to... "Don't be scared. No one's out to hurt you." the brother said, a smirk on his face that the young boy was convinced had fangs. "I know what you want... A hug! A big bear hug!"  
The boy's brother, as well as the brother's friends, cornered the boy, forcing him to back up until he hit the stage and tripped backwards. He laid there, staring up at the two animatronics, both of which looked absolutely terrifying to him.  
Soon, his panting sped up even further as each of his limbs was grabbed. He'd heard chattering, but his blood was pumping in his ears so hard that he couldn't tell the words apart. "Three... two... one... Go!"  
DL was flung into the air, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everything went dark, before a moment of pain made everything freeze. The light didn't return.

~ ~ ~

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" a quiet voice in some dark corner asked.  
"D-did you hear something?" Foxy asked nobody beside him. "O-oh, of course y'adn't."  
"H-hello? Can you hear me?" the voice asked, shakily.  
"W-who are you?" Foxy responded, more confident this time.  
"M-my name is DL. I'm stuck in the closet. Can you come help me?"  
"Sure, buddy!"  
So Foxy slowly opened the closet at the end of the hallway he was in to find a teenage boy in fetal position, tears streaming down his cheeks. He has not-quite-dark brown hair and slightly pale skin. He was rather tall. "Hello there!" Foxy smiled.  
The boy looked up, terror crossing his face when he saw the one who had opened the locked closet. "AH!"  
"Don't be scared. It's just me, good ol' Foxy the Pirate Fox."  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the boy screamed.  
"Don't worry, I'm friendly." Foxy extended a hand for a handshake, but it was pushed out of the way and the boy dashed away.

~ ~ ~  
"Hey, what's your name?" I asked as I was crashed into by a boy who's swift feet couldn't grip the floor.  
The teenager and I were both sitting on our butts from being knocked over, but he replied, "D-DL..."  
"That stand for anything?"  
"N-n-nope..."  
"Okay! I'm Eric!"  
Suddenly, Toy jumped out from behind a doorway, shocking both of us! DL screamed in horror. "Stay behind me, DL!" I ordered. And he had no trouble obeying. I stood like a star in front of him as Toy walked slowly closer. "What do you want?"  
"Well, I made a bet with Bonnie... and... oh, I think you might want to see this." Toy held up the front section of a purple rabbit animatronic's head. Bonnie's!?  
"W-what did you do to him!?" I yelled, angry and scared both.  
"Well, he said if I beat him in a guitar-off that you'd work here for us, forever." Toy chuckled. I took a bit of a prize with me."  
"You fucking monster!"  
"I wouldn't say that. All's fair in business and fame." Toy was now laughing maniacally.  
"Now, just come with me and we'll put you right to work! no harm done! Except, maybe to your bot friends." He lunged at me, but I pushed DL out of the way and also dodged.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey there! The name's Spring-Bonnie!" At first, I was shocked, but this voice sounded so trustworthy.  
"A-are you here to help me?" I asked, being careful to stay on the move.  
"Yes! I'll help any way I can!" The voice sounded very happy.  
A slightly thinner, yellow version of Bonnie jumped out of the shadows. It had a skinnier snout than Bonnie, as well. It looked rather beat-up, and somewhat resembled the Golden Freddy I'd been assaulted by earlier.  
He charged at Toy, slamming the blue animatronic into the wall behind it. Toy dropped the chunk of Bonnie's head, and I caught it. "Can you handle this on your own, Spring-Bonnie?" I asked. "I have to go get this to Bonnie."  
The yellow rabbit nodded and continued fighting Toy.  
"Thank you." I said, and grabbed DL's hand, who was nearly paralyzed in fear.

~ ~ ~

Bonnie looked absolutely hideous without his eyes and upper snout. "Bonnie!" I ran up to him and gave his chubby, cotton-filled body a hug. He had no methods of responding in his state, so I did my best to put his upper face back on, based on my admirable (if I do say so myself.) mechanical skills.  
He sounded so happy to see me when he yelled out my name and hugged me harder than I'd ever been hugged before (except maybe by Freddy.).  
Speaking of the devil, Freddy and Matty came running up to our little group of three. So did Foxy. DL, of course, fainted from having so many animatronics around.

~ ~ ~

"Curse you!" yelled out Toy as he fell to the ground. He couldn't keep up and had to power down. Spring-Bonnie then happily removed the blue gay bunny's upper jaw as Toy had done to Bonnie.  
Unfortunately for him, Indigo was also arriving in a search for Gabby and Chica. Chica had fled during their battle, and since then taken out Toy Chica on her scamper, before reuniting with Gabby later on, all the wile evading Indigo.  
Spring-Bonnie tackled Indigo and pounced on him. Indigo knew what his plan would be to stop us. He'd seen me put trust in the yellow rabbit, and now knew exactly how he could abuse that trust.  
He pressed a button on the rabbit's back and the Spring-Bonnie fell to the ground, limp. Indigo climbed in and began laughing. He could use this safe-to-wear suit to pretend he was Spring-Bonnie and try attack our team from within. But something went wrong.  
I believe it was Spring-Bonnie's doing, but the suit's springs retracted, clasping around Indigo's limbs, cutting circulation and ultimately... breaking him.  
Unfortunately, Indigo's spirit of pure evil was able to assume control of the suit, still, and his plan continued as planned. Even if he'd never be the same again, his sight was blurred by the one goal he'd had in mind; find me and use me... or in the back of his mind, kill me.

~ ~ ~

DL came to slightly afterward, and in good time, too, since a long, slender, familiar masked shadow approached around the time he awoke. Freddy and Foxy teamed up, grabbing an arm each and smashing them together. I jump-kicked him in the face and he... mysteriously vanished into the shadows.  
"So... you guys aren't out to hurt me...?" DL quietly questioned.  
"'course not!" Bonnie smiled, holding out a hand, and actually receiving a shake.  
"Oh... heh... I think I get it now."  
We all sat down in a circle, convinced everyone was taken care of, and Gabby and Chica both joined us. "So, DL, what were you doing in the locked closet back there?"  
"M-my brother... His name is Indigo... he... he..." DL stuttered.  
"Wait, what!?" I yelped. "Your brother is Indigo!?"  
"Yeah. He locked me in there. He has a habit of trying to strike me with fear." DL lowered his head.  
"I see... So... tell us about him." I tried to nonchalantly pry info out of DL.  
"His streak of crime started at a young age, when he..." DL took in a deep breath before explaining how his brother was the reason for something haywire in his head. Something that shocked me to hear.  
"Oh my god... So... so it wasn't Foxy, after all?"


End file.
